Do You Love Me?
by TheYaoiFanFictionLoverForever
Summary: Set after Frigga dies in Thor 2: The Dark World. Thor asks Loki for help to escape Asgard. Loki is already hurt over Frigga's death. Can Thor mend that broken heart? Rated Teen for sexual abuse and a very angry Elf.


Do You Love me?

Set after Frigga died in Thor 2: The Dark World. I went to see it today and loved it! Was meant to be a drabble but while writing it I changed my mind. This will mainly have Thor x Loki, but also some one-sided Jane x Thor and Sif x Thor. Same plot as the movie but in my version Thor and Loki are together. And it will have a very evil / jealous Jane (Sorry but I have no love for the character).

Loki would have never thought that his mother would die. I just didn't seem possible. He turned around and a single tear slid down his fair pale skin before he used his magic and made the chair and table fly backwards in anger. He would kill them, the ones who killed his mother, he would have vengeance.

Thor went down to the dungeons where he knew his brother would be. He walked carefully to Loki's cell and saw him. Clean, calm, collected. In an instant he knew this was an illusion. Loki he knew would be grieving, he loved and respected his mother more than Odin or Thor.

The fake copy of Loki looked at Thor sneering saying "After all this time, you come to visit me now. What have you come for? To gloat?"

Thor had no patience he glared back at the copy then said harshly, "I have no time for your games brother."

The fake copy dissolved and reveled the real original Loki. He was a mess. The chairs were turned over and broken, food was all over the floor and Loki. His hair was messed up and his clothes were too big for him. His eyes were broken, all the light that they once held was gone.

Thor approached him, "I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you."

Loki turned his head and chuckled "You must be truly desperate to come to me for help."

Thor turned to Loki his face full of pain not once did it strike Loki that Thor would be sad over Frigga as well. (This is where I change things intentionally) "Yes Loki I am and I am asking you for help I know I will regret it but, I can't do this without you."

Loki snorted "If pity is what you seek you will get none from me."

Thor stepped into the chamber with Loki he didn't care if he was in danger he needed to be with Loki like people needed air. They simply couldn't survive without it. "You know when I fought you in the past I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere, now though I have come to realize that that Loki was long dead."

Loki gulped he looked close to tears. Frigga had just died and now Thor was telling him this?

Thor pushed Loki back into the wall "But that does not stop me from trying to help the new Loki. To mend the pieces that were left behind by the old one. You will never be the same but maybe that is a good thing."

Loki was done he was just so tired of trying. Of being like this, he wanted to have his brother back. Yes he too wanted to go back to the time when he and Thor seemed so close. He cried into his brother's shoulder pulling him close. Thor immediately put his arms around his brother, letting him cry on his shoulder. Loki was so close and his body pressed to Thor's was enough to make him spin. Grasping the younger man's chin he leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss.

Loki looked at Thor surprised "Thor what? Uh!"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence because Thor was hungrily devouring his mouth. Loki didn't respond for a second, shocked but then kissed him back with equal ferocity. Thor groaned his approval as Loki gave a small gasp letting him put his tongue in the younger princes mouth. Loki ran his hands though Thor's hair pulling him closer and his legs wrapping themselves on Thor's thighs. The golden prince (XD hahah golden prince!) ran his hands on his new lover's body until reaching the bulge that was hard as hell in Loki's pants.

Loki was not yet ready for that yet. Sure he loved Thor but he needed time to think and get adjusted to the blond oaf, "Thor... ugh... I'm not ready."

Thor realizing what he was doing stepped away from Loki. He covered his face with his hands and said "I am sorry Loki it's just that I got carried away and... I know it's shameful and I know that you'll hate me after this but I love you."

Loki shook his head. How could his blond idiot think that it was shameful? he uncovered his lovers face and put Thor's hand to his cheek "It is not shameful you oaf and you need not worry about me hating you because I too Odinson love you."

Thor's face shined he took Loki by the waist and twirled him around in his arms. Loki laughed, he hadn't laughed like that in too long. Only Thor could make him feel this way and he would be the only one he'd ever love. They stood there in the cell for a while, their foreheads pressed against one another.

Then Thor asked Loki "So will you help us?"

Loki laughed "Do you even need to ask? When do we start?"

Thor lead Loki out of the cell and upstairs were they would have to pretend like any of this had never happened. But Thor swore that he when all of the was over he and Loki would be together and happy. They gave each other one last kiss before the doors were opened.

Thor looked at Loki "Are you ready?"

Loki smiled back at him and his hand found Thor's "As ready as I'll ever be."

And together the stepped into the hall, not realizing what trouble they would find.

Yeah ok! That's Chapter 1, yes there will be more chapters don't freak out! **review** people! what did you think? no good or heck yeah it was good!

May Odin bless us all, (^-^)

TheYaoiFanFictionLoverForever (Wow I just realized what a long name it is!)


End file.
